Pests, such as rodents, rats, mice, gophers, and other small animals, are a known nuisance and can damage crops and other property, cause injury to people, and spread disease. In North America, the roof rat, Norway rat, and house mouse are the three most common rodent pests. Worldwide, rats and mice spread more than 35 diseases, including hantavirus, leptospirosis, salmonellosis, and plague.
Live traps catch pests but do not kill them. The captured pests must be released, and the released pests may return or pose risks to wildlife. Pests have been known to cause serious harm to bird populations in some areas. In some states, it is actually illegal to release trapped pests into the wild. In other states, the law requires that such pests be killed when trapped, thus negating the purpose of a live trap.
Glue strips, also called glue boards, are sometimes used in areas with children or animals, where a homeowner is particularly worried about using a traditional snap-trap or any kind of poison. Glue traps have several drawbacks. They do not work well in dusty areas or in areas with temperature extremes. The smaller glue boards are not strong enough to catch larger rodents. They are “nonspecific.” For example, if a trap is placed in a garage, it might catch a ground-nesting bird instead of a rodent. The biggest problem is that the devices are not very humane. Animals become stuck and struggle, and sometimes suffocate. Moreover, if the rodent hasn't died, the user still has to deal with a live animal. In addition, animals will panic when trapped, will injure themselves trying to escape, and will urinate, exposing homeowners to potential disease.
Poisons are effective, but there are many times when poison cannot be used. Poisons can be inadvertently ingested by pets or children. In addition, pests can transport the poisons, increasing possible exposure of unintended victims. Many exterminators will not use poisons residentially for those reasons. Also, poisoned rodents tend to retreat into a building's walls and crawlspaces, where they die. A dead rodent can be malodorous, can be a breeding ground for maggots, and can be hard to find and clean out. Furthermore, a poisoned rat could leave the house and die, only to be eaten by another animal (or pet) and indirectly poison that animal. Poison is recommended only as a last-ditch effort, when the risks are outweighed by the existing discomfort and health risks of the infestation (such as the smell of rodent excrement and urine).
Snap traps usually kill quickly and humanely, but present the potential for collateral damage to small children, curious pets, and adult fingers. There is also the attendant mess: killed rodents are sometimes bloody or remain alive and are difficult to handle.
Traps that electrocute pests can be very effective, kill quickly and humanely, and do not suffer the drawbacks or present the problems of other rodent control solutions.